Reflections of 9, 11, 01
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Mickey and Minnie have a cookout, and invite their friends over on the anniversary of the day that America changed forever. They have it as a tribute to all those who became heroes on that day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything whatsoever affiliated with it.

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my sixth Disney story. Don't worry, I'm not done with my fifth story, and I'm not taking a break from it. It is still in progress, and I do plan on finishing it. I just got the idea for this story one morning and just had to write it. This is another one shot. This story too is about my fave characters and character pairing: Mickey and Minnie. I wanted to complete my current story before I put this one up, but since I just recently got the idea, my time restrictions were tight, and there was no way to do it. I wanted to put this up on 9, 11, 08. And so I had to work between my current fic. Don't worry, I am still working on it. Again, I envision Mickey to be 22, Minnie to be 21,  
Donald to be 22 or 23, Daisy to be 21 or 22, and Goofy to be Between 38 and 41. This is my first story to use the whole group: The Fab Five. The setting is September 11, 2008. Please R&R. And no flames, please.

Squad Unit 19, over and out!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REFLECTIONS of 9, 11, 01

It was September 11, 2008.

Mickey Mouse was on his way to Minnie Mouse's house to pick her up. They weren't going out for a date today. You might could consider it that if you chose to. It was a special occasion, however.

It was the seventh anniversary of the September eleventh terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center in New York City.

Mickey pulled onto her driveway, put his car in park, and shut it off. He glanced up to the American flag Minnie had attached to the side of her porch. It waved beautifully in the gentle breeze. He got out and walked up her walkway to her porch. He stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. Minnie opened the door, and instantly greeted him with her sweet,  
warm and cheerful smile.

"Hiya, Minnie!" Mickey smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie smiled cheerfully back. She stepped out onto the porch, took his hands into hers, and kissed him lovingly on his cheek. He chuckled and smiled at the sensation. She pulled back, let go of his hands and stepped back a little.

"Whaddaya think of my outfit?" she asked with a cheerful smile, twirling around once in front of him.

Minnie wore a red ribbon and a blue tank-top with USA written in bold red white and blue letters on the chest. She also wore a pair of red jeans, with a white belt. A pair of white sneakers, with blue stripes completed her wardrobe.

"I like it. You look great, Minnie," Mickey smiled. Minnie giggled in response.

"Thanks, Mickey. I'm glad you like it," she smiled affectionately, leaning close to give him a warm peck on his nose.

"How do ya like my outfit?" he asked with a grin, holding his arms out to his sides in front of her.

Mickey wore a red, short-sleeved t-shirt with USA also written in bold red white and blue letters on the chest. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, with a black belt. A pair of white sneakers, with red stripes completed his attire.

"I like it, too. You look wonderful, Mickey," Minnie smiled, taking his hands.

"Thanks, Minnie. I'm glad you like it," he smiled warmly, leaning forward to give her a warm kiss on her forehead. Minnie leaned closer to Mickey and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she pressed her soft and tender lips to his own. Her leg going up behind her. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss, and pulled slowly back to meet each others eyes and smile.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled softly back. Each chuckled a little, as they took each others hands.

"Are you ready for this cookout?" he asked with a grin.

"You betcha!" she smiled with an eager tone. She let go of his hands and walked back into her house. He followed.

"Do you have the hot dog buns and weenies?" she asked.

"Yep. I've got the fireworks, too. You have the plates, napkins, and cups?" he asked.

"Yup. I've also got what we need to make the lemonade, too. Everythings ready," she replied with a grin. She walked onto her kitchen, and got three bags off of her counter. One with plates, one with paper cups, and one with napkins.

"I've also got our cake for dessert," she smiled, opening the refridgarator door. She got out a baking pan with a pink lid over it.

"Thanks again for helping me bake it," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. She set it on the counter. She opened the door on one of her cabinets, and got out what she needed to prepare the lemonade.

"Let me help you with those," Mickey offered with a smile.

"Thanks," Minnie smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiles back. He gets the bag for her and puts it over his shoulder, as she gets the cake. She places the rest on top of the cake pan. They walk to her front door. Mickey steps out onto the porch as Minnie follows him and locks and closes her door. They begin walking to Mickey's car.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," she smiled.

"Me, too. It's gonna be fun," he smiled.

"And delicious, too," she giggled.

"Can't forget that," he chuckled. He opens the passenger door for her, and puts the bags in the back seat, along with the cake, and the rest of the items. She gets in after.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he smiled warmly. He gets in and starts his car.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Minnie giggled happily.

"You said it!" Mickey chuckled equally back. They buckle their seat belts. He puts the car in reverse, backs out of the driveway, shifts into drive and begun driving to his house.

In just a couple minutes, they pulled onto his driveway. Mickey got out and opened the door for Minnie.

"Thank you," she smiled, giving him a warm peck on his cheek.

"You're welcome," he smiled. He got out the bags from the back seat, as she got out the pan, and the rest of the supplies. Closing the car door with his foot, they walked up his walkway to his porch. Minnie glanced up to the American flag Mickey had attached to the side of his porch. It too, waved gracefully in the gentle breeze. They walked up to his porch. He opened the door, and they each walked in.

"I'm gonna set the cake in your fridge, okay?" she said.

"Okay. I'll take these out back, and get the table ready," he said.

"And I'll go ahead and start making the lemonade," she smiled.

"You got it," he grinned. He opened the door that lead to his backyard, carrying the bags in his hand.

"Let me know if you need some help," she offered with a smile.

"Okay. If YOU need any help, just holler," he offered with an equal smile.

"I will," she replied with a smile.

Mickey took the bags outside and layed them on the table. He then went over to the grill, pulled it closer to the table and began to get everything ready.

Minnie got a large pitcher, along with everything else she needed, and began making the lemonade.

Mickey and Minnie had gotten the idea to have a cookout together with their friends. They wanted to do it on September eleventh. They thought it would be fun. This cookout was a few things rolled into one. One: It was a chance to be with friends. Second: It was a chance to honor the soldiers that are fighting for freedom. Third: It was a tribute to everyone that was involved with September 11th. The New York police officers and firefighters that braved the smoke and danger on that fateful day. And the friends and families of all those who lost their lives, as well as those who survived. And Fourth: It was a chance to honor freedom, and America.

It didn't take Mickey long to get the table ready. It took Minnie just a little longer to make the lemonade. Once she finished, she put it in the fridge to keep it cold. She then walked out into his back yard with him.

Mickey had just finished setting the picnic table, when Minnie walked out.

"Lemonade's done," she giggled.

"Grills ready to be cooked on," he chuckled. She chuckled with him. She walked over to the table.

"Now all we have to do is call everyone and invite them over," she grinned.

"I can't imagine Donald or Goofy skipping a chance to eat," Mickey chuckled.

"Me, neither," Minnie chuckled as well.

"I'll go ahead and call Donald and Goofy," he said.

"And then I'll call Daisy and Clarabelle," she said. Mickey and Minnie took one anothers hand, and walked back into his house. Mickey called Donald and Goofy, and invited them over. They each said they'd be over in a few minutes.

"Donald and Goofy are on their way," he said, hanging up the phone. Minnie was checking to if the lemonade was getting cold.

"They couldn't miss it, could they?" she grinned.

"Miss food? Nope," he chuckled. She chuckled with him.

"I'll go ahead and call Daisy and Clarabelle," she said.

"I'll go ahead and take the mustard, and everything else out while you do that," he grinned, opening the refrigerator door.

"Okay. I'll be out in a sec," she smiled. He nodded with a smile, and walked back out, carrying the mustard, ketchup, and mayonnaise. He set them all down on the table. She said she'd be right out, so he decided to wait for her. He sat down on the bench of the table, facing away from it. Only a few minutes had passed until Minnie got off the phone. After hanging it up, she walked back out to the backyard to join her sweetheart. As she approached the table, he turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at him, as she sat down right beside him. He put his arm around her back, as she happily leaned against his side. She sighed happily and contently as she did.

"Daisy and Clarabelle are on their way," she said with a light smile. Mickey nodded with a light smile.

"I just hope this cookout goes all right," he said with a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why it wouldn't. Don't worry, Mickey," she smiled comfortingly, nuzzling against him reassuringly. He smiled back at her.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," Mickey smiled.

"Me, too. This'll be so much fun," Minnie smiled cheerfully.

"And good, too," he chimed in with a grin, pointing to the picnic table.

"Can't forget that," she giggled. He chuckled back.

Mickey and Minnie sat nuzzled together at the picnic table for a little while. Minnie looks up at Mickey with a sly and loving smile.

"How about we lay in the hammock while we wait for the others?" she asked, pointing to the hammock Mickey had set up.

"Sure. Why not?" he grinned back with an equal expression. She stood up with and took his hands into hers as he stood up.

"I'd like to have just a little time with you all to myself before our friends come," she grinned slyly, affectionately and a little playfully, a giggle following.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he grinned equally back, a chuckle afterward. They each leaned close and touched their noses together. After a few seconds, they each pulled back, took one anothers hand, and walked over to the hammock.

Mickey and Minnie snuggled up on the hammock together while they waited on their friends. Mickey layed with his arm around Minnie's side, as she layed with her head on his chest and shoulder, and one hand on his chest. They intertwined their tails as they layed there together. He gently rubbed her side, as she gently rubbed his chest. They each felt happy and content.

"I love you, Minnie," he smiled softly. Minnie raised her gaze to meet his eyes.

"I love you, too, Mickey," she smiled softly. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled back to meet his eyes. They each smiled at each other. She then cuddled up to him again, resting her head on his chest and shoulder. They laid there a little longer, just enjoying each others warmth and presence.

"It's kinda hard to believe that it was seven years ago," he said. She raised her raised head to meet him.

"Yeah, it is," she replied. "It doesn't seem all that long ago."

"No, it doesn't."

"I'll never forget that day."

"Neither will I."

"Somethings have changed since then."

"Yeah. But somethings have changed for the better, though."

"Yeah. Somethings have."

"We all need to remember what our blessings are, and never take them for granted."

"Yeah, we ALL do. I know what my blessings are," Minnie smiled, looking up at him.

"So do I," Mickey smiled back at her.

"And I'll NEVER forget them, or take them for granted," she smiled.

"I never will, either," he smiled back. They each leaned close, as they shared a loving and passionate kiss on their lips.  
After a few seconds, they each pulled back and smiled at one another, and gazed into each others warm, chocolate brown eyes.

Minnie then nuzzled her head against her love again as they continued to lay there together. They were laying there for a few minutes, when they heard two vehicles drive by. It sounded like they stopped near Mickey's house. The young lovers then heard a few doors close.

"There they are," they each uttered in unison. They each shared a chuckle, as they each sat up in the hammock. They got out of the hammock just as Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle came around the side of Mickey's house, waving.

"Hi, fellas!" Mickey and Minnie each said in unison, waving at their friends.

"Hi!" their friends replied. They walked up to them.

"Glad you could make it, fellas," Mickey smiled.

"And miss one of your cookouts? Nothin' doin', Mick. A-hyuck!" Goofy replied.

"We're so glad you could come," Minnie smiled.

"We're glad you invited us," Daisy replied.

"Besides, we couldn't miss the food or the fireworks," Donald added with a grin. Everyone laughed a little.

"We're happy to join you," Clarabelle smiled.

"I hope all of you are hungry," Minnie grinned.

"Oh, boy!" replied Donald.

"I could eat," Daisy said.

"I could eat a few hot dogs," Goofy said, rubbing his stomach.

"Then c'mon. Let's get get this cookout started!" Mickey grinned.

"Yeah!" Minnie smiled. Everyone else agreed. They walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Save for Mickey and Minnie, who were going to prepare the food. They went over to the grill and got everything ready.

Everyone was wearing something patriotic for today.

Donald wore a blue, short-sleeved t-shirt, with a white star on the front. The sleeves had red and white stripes.

Daisy wore a black, short-sleeved t-shirt, with a bald eagle, holding an American flag in it's talons. Her hair bow was blue. Her pumps (heels) were red.

Goofy donned black shoes, blue pants, and a grey, short-sleeved t-shirt, with an USA written on the front. The U was a mixture of red and white stripes on the bottom, and white stars in blue on the top. The S was similar to the U. The A was all red and white stripes.

Clarabelle's ensemble consisted of blue pumps, a brick-red, calf-length skirt, and a short-sleeved t-shirt. It had red and white stripped sleeves, a white top half, and a blue bottom half. A maroon ribbon finished her wardrobe.

Mickey got the grill fired up, while Minnie got all the condiments ready.

"I can get this, Minnie. If you want to go ahead and sit down, you can," he smiled.

"I don't mind, Mickey. I want to help you," she smiled back. She gave him a warm peck on his cheek. He chuckled in response.

Mickey and Minnie prepared the hot dogs. They fixed about a dozen. Two for everyone. They first fixed their friends food.  
Mickey grilled the weenies, while Minnie put them on the buns.

"Okay! Come get it!" she called to the group. Everyone got up, got their hot dogs, and began to put the condiments that each of them wanted. After Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle got their dinner, they all sat back down at the table. Mickey fixed Minnie's hot dog and gave it to her.

"Aw, Mickey. Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him. She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled. He started to fix his, when she stopped him.

"I'll fix yours," she smiled. She fixed his hot dog and gave it to him.

"Aw, gosh, Minnie. Thanks," he smiled. He kissed her cheek softly.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she smiled.

"Now let's go eat," he grinned.

"Not gonna argue," she grinned back. They each chuckled. The young mouse couple took their food over to the picnic table and joined their friends.

Mickey and Minnie sat side-by-side. Clarabelle sat beside of Minnie. Across the table form Mickey, sat Donald, and beside him sat Daisy, who sat in front of Minnie. Goofy sat beside Daisy, and in front of Clarabelle. Everyone was eating on the patriotic plates, and drinking out of matching cups.

Minnie placed her hand on top of Mickey's.

"Mickey. Would you like to say a prayer?" she asked sweetly. He smiled back at his sweetheart.

"Sure," he smiled. He turned his hand over, as Minnie placed her hand in his.

Everyone bowed their heads as Mickey said a prayer. After he finished, everyone began to eat. Mickey picked up his glass of lemonade.

"How about we make a toast?" he said with a smile. Minnie picked up her cup of lemonade, and smiled at him. Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle followed suit.

"Here's to great friends, great times, and being together," Mickey smiled.

"Here, here," Minnie smiled, gently brushing her side against his, giving him a soft smile.

"Here, here!" everyone cheered.

"Here's to wonderful friends, and wonderful times that we'll always hold dear, and always being together," Minnie smiled, gently nuzzling her cheek against Mickey's as she finishes.

"Here, here," Mickey smiled, gently brushing his side against hers, while returning her soft smile.

"Here, here!" everyone cheered.

"Here's to always havin' fun," Donald smiled.

"And doing things together," Daisy added with a smile, nuzzling against Donald.

"Here, here!" the group cheered.

"And here's to just bein' yourself. A-hyuck!" Goofy smiled.

"And here's to future good times," Clarabelle smiled.

"Here, here!" everyone cheered. They all touched their cups together and took a sip of their lemonade.

"To America," Mickey smiled.

"To America," Minnie smiled.

"To America," Donald smiled.

"To America,' Daisy smiled.

"To America," Goofy smiled.

"To America," Clarabelle smiled.

"To America!" they all cheered. They touched their cups together and drank a sip of their lemonade. They continued to eat, talk and laugh together for a little while longer. After everyone finished their dinner, Minnie went inside Mickey's and brought out the cake she and Mickey baked.

"Who wants dessert?" she asked with a grin as she set the cake on the table. She removed the lid to reveal a chocolate cake with white icing. AMERICA was written across it in red, white and blue lettering. Outlining the edge of the cake was red and blue frosting. Everyone looked at the cake with wide eyes and watering mouths.

"Mickey helped me bake it," Minnie smiled proudly, smiling warmly and proudly at Mickey. They all cut a slice of the cake. After finishing their dessert, and letting their food go down for a little while, Mickey and Minnie put their next plan into action.

"Who's up for a game of badminton?" Mickey asked, standing up.

"I'm game," Minnie giggled, standing up along side him.

"So am I!" Donald stood up,

"Count me in," Daisy said, standing up along side Donald.

"Sounds fun," Goofy grinned as he got up.

"I'll join in," Clarabelle added.

Minnie helped Mickey set up the net in the yard. Afterwards, they all began to play some badminton. It was girls against guys. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy against Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle. It was just for fun. No one played to win, so no one kept score. The whole group had a blast. After playing for about an hour, it was beginning to get dark. They all took a break, sitting at the picnic table. After relaxing for several minutes...

"Time for fireworks!" Minnie smiled. Everyone got up from the table. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Clarabelle all shot off a few fireworks, having fun and laughing as they did. And no one blew anything up.

After letting off several fireworks, Mickey got out three blankets as everyone sat together in Mickey's backyard. Minnie lay cuddled up to Mickey, resting her head on his chest and shoulder and her hand on his chest, while he rested his hand on her side. Donald and Daisy, lay shoulder-to-shoulder, holding hands. Goofy and Clarabelle sat side-by-side holding one anothers hand. Everyone watched as the stars began to appear in the clear night sky.

"Today was a good day," Mickey uttered softly.

"It certainly was. I'm so glad we did this," Minnie uttered softly back, tilting her head upward to meet her love's eyes.

"Me, too," he smiled back. Minnie chuckled softly, then pressed her lips to Mickey's in a loving and passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they each pulled back, and gazed into each others eyes. Minnie then snuggled closer to Mickey as they continued to lay there.

"Can you believe it's been seven years ago since that day?" Clarabelle asked.

"Gawrsh. It doesn't seem all that long ago," Goofy said.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that day," Daisy said.

"I doubt anyone will," Donald added.

"I know I never will," Mickey said.

"Neither will I," Minnie agreed.

"Hey, Mickey," Goofy said. "Is there anymore of that lemonade?" Everyone grinned at this.

"Sure is Goof," Mickey grinned. Minnie eased off him slightly as he got up. She got up with him.

"I'll come," she smiled. He walked back into his kitchen, with Minnie following him. When they got inside the kitchen,  
Mickey and Minnie faced each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've had a great time today, Mickey," she smiled softly and warmly.

"I have, too, Minnie. I'm glad we did this," he smiled equally back.

"Me, too. Today's been really good," she smiled.

"Yeah, it has," he smiled. Minnie leaned up and pressed her lips to his warm ones, her leg going up behind her. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, and pulled back to meet his smile and eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get this lemonade out there. I'm kinda thirsty, too," he chuckled, getting the pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge.

"Me, too," she chuckled as well, holding the fridge door for him. They both walked back outside with the pitcher.

"Anyone else want some?" he asked.

"There's plenty more," she added.

Everyone got up and got a cup. Mickey poured everyone a cup of lemonade.

"To America and freedom," Mickey smiled, holding up his cup a little.

"To America and freedom," Minnie smiled, holding up her cup a little.

"To America and freedom!" they all cheered, then touched their cups together.

It was a great time for the gang. They all had a great time. They all got to spend it together. They got to honor all those who faced September 11th with courage, honor, and pride. They all agreed, this is something they all needed to do again.

The End.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's Note: I want to dedicate this fic to everyone who lost their lives, and everyone who risked their lives to save others on September 11, 2001. To all the brave police officers and firefighters who braved the danger on that day. To everyone who was involved with the support efforts of the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and that field in Pennsylvania. To all the friends and families of everyone who lost their lives, and who survived. I never will forget that day. And I know a lot of us never will either. So remember, and honor those hero's of September 11, 2001. They deserve it. And remember and honor our troops over seas who are fighting for our freedom, and for us. They deserve it as well. Our thoughts and prayers go out to them, their friends, and their families. God bless them all, and may they all return home safely.

God bless America. God bless freedom. And God bless you.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
